


my sweet. my darling.

by bomyregards



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Noise Kink, Other, Reader has no defined gender, Reader-Insert, Voice Kink, reader has no defined genitalia, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomyregards/pseuds/bomyregards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gaster/reader voice kink. short fiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	my sweet. my darling.

**Author's Note:**

> don't read if you don't know anything about The Man Who Speaks in Hands.

The tall skeleton bends to come eye level with you, his freakishly large frame dwarfing yours. His wide black smile drips just slightly into the crack on his skull as he observes your features. He can't get enough of looking at your so odd, so fascinating, so very human features. He looks unsatisfied, but notices the your stilted, nervous breathing. He chuckles, the laugh coming out so smoothly, darkly - as if he was playfully... threatening you.

  


He whispers in your ear quietly, the noise mysteriously echoing through your head. He compliments you: your cheekbones, your temples, the curves and caverns and hills of your neck and face. He moves back to observe them once more, scientifically, before moving close again to your ear to tell his praises over. His voice is slightly winded and raspy like a smoker's. The noise carries from one ear to the next like a melody. He raises a hand to your cheek and nuzzles his cheekbone against your hair, opening his mouth so you can feel his warm breath against your ear.

  


_my͟ s̸wee̸t. m̶y̸ darlìn̕g͟. i am going to just ravage you. you want that, yes ?_

  


He moves around you, never letting go of you as his hand travels over the back of your shoulders to hold your other cheek, a little rougher this time.

  


_ooh, yes you do. i can only imagine how **wet** you must be right now._ His voice is so close to your ear, to inside of your mind, making your thoughts swim and be coated just with his voice.

  


_so wet for my voice alone. barely even touching you, and certainly not violating you. yet... h̀ow **p͝erv̶ers͝e.̸**_


End file.
